Past Memories
by Let's Play Funeral
Summary: What is he to you? Sasuke demanded glaring at Itachi,"His just a friend" I lied , Itachi stared at me with a blank expression " I was mmore than that Hinata"  - Gift fic for Fay of The Ink and The Paper
1. Chapter 1

**Past Memorie's.**

**Summary : " What is he to you ?" Sasuke demanded, glaring at Itachi who's face was blank as always, " His just a friend" I lied. Looking away, Itachi stared at me with a blank expression. " I was more than that Hinata"**

**Author's Note: This is sort of a filler/ prequal to Suicide Angel to kind of fill in the blank's I left. Also this is a gift fic for Fay of The Ink and The Paper :) My most loyal reader AND reviewer I dare say, I adore ya hun lol. This is for you! and everyone else who continuously supports me .**

**( itachis Pov)**

**" To see a world in a grain of sand, and heaven in a wild flower,**

**Hold infinity in the palm of your hand and eternity in an hour."**

**- William Blake.-**

Eye's the color of pale lavander after the rain, have haunted my dream's for year's.

Memorie's of her, of the soft sympathy and gentle love in her eye's, are some of the thing's I couldn't supress... She was my one true tie to Kohona.. After all duty seemed nothing compared to a love that would never die..

Out of selfishness I clung to her in my final day's with in the city wall's, thing's like that kept me sane when I entered the world of the red dawn.

The world of the Akasutki.

And when I left her, the brokeness in her eye's and the tears of blood she cried, haunted me..

Whispering over and over this is what I had done..

Over the year's I had longed for her, to go home.. To be with her...

I lost interest in the detail's , I walked the thin line between insanity more then once.

But every time she saved me..

Even if she wasn't present, with me- she was still _here_ a world without her..

I have no interest of being in..

I have tried to severe these tie's, these shackles to her, but I knew I didn't want too, I knew I couldn't.

Could you? If someone told you to go without the air, or the food and drink to sastain you?

Even if it killed me , I would be with her again.

My truth, my humanity, she was the only connection I had to what I had been...

The question I feared the most was...

Would she want me?


	2. Rain

I was 13 when we met, and she was but 11.

She wore a white sundress and had a smile that I just couldn't forget.

When she looked up at me shyly, through thick eyeleashes, my heart nearly stopped.

She was beautiful, in such a way word's could not describe..

Perhaps through another's eye's she might appear simple, but to me, she was perfect.

I wish I could capture with words, the way the moonlight shined off her hair, or the heaven I saw in her eye's, year's later when I tried to articulate it, the moment we met..

The only way to describe it, was , it was a moment much like that of a fairytale..

A 13 year old Itachi was sitting cross legged under a willow tree next to the river meditating, he came here to think and be alone, something that was rare as a heir to one of the biggest most powerful clan's in Kohona.

The weather was perfect, even though they said it was to rain, he smiled crookedly, the rain was one of his favorite thing's, though noone realized it..

He opened his eye's when a intoxicating smell found its way to him on the breeze, it was a flower that he could not name, perhaps a woman's perfume? Though it was not very strong.

He looked up, and walking on the shorre line was a girl around his age.

She had Indigo, almost violet lock's that had a slight curl, that ended in the middle of her back, that was pinned back by a silver flower pin. She was petite and had pale skin, and wore a white strapless ruffled sundress, that was hiked up to her knees .

She was walking barefooted, though she carried sandles in her other hand.

She was walking in the wet sand, she looked up, and I froze when I saw her pale lavander eye's

and a plush adorned her cheek's, with lips the color of rose petal's..

" I'm sorrry Uchiha sama, I didn't realize you were here." Her gentle soft voice sounded almost musical to me..

I grabbed her wrist as she turned to leave. " It's alright.." I murmured before letting go.

She smiled shyly . " GOmen Uchiha-sama... I forgot to introduce myself, my namme is Hyuuga Hinata.."

I smiled crookedly, " It suit's you, please, call me Itachi.. No honorifics."

She giggled quietly, beautiful, I thought..

" Then please, call me Hinata."  
I nodded. " So little hime, why are you so far from home?" I inquired casually, hoping to learn more about her.

She blushed deep scarlett, " I come here.. to.. get away, to think." She finished with a nervous laugh, " It must seem silly."

I shook my head.. " No.. Not silly at all." I trailed off as I stared into her eye's..

Without thinking I leaned forward and kissed the corner of her lips.. She leaned into my arm's..

And it began to rain, I pulled apart and set her under the willow, " Gomen Hina.. " I murmured as I turned quickly and raced through the weeds to the trail..

" Itachi!"

I could hear her calling my name behind me, but I didn't look back as I raced home, my heart threatening to beat out of my chest, I found myself t a loss for words..

A warm tear slid down my cheek, how could I have been so .. . Stupid?  
Finally someone like me...

And I ruined it, with a simple kiss..

I touched my lips absentmindedly I could still feel were her lips touched mine..

My first kiss...

* * *

Because of my cowardence I would not see her, until month's later,

though she tried to talk to me, if she saw me in the market place, or by the Hokage tower...

I would always disappear before she could catch up to me.

Even though I didn't want to admit it, I was afraid to lose her, even though I hardly knew her.


	3. Trying Again

A month past when I found myself on her balcony watching her through her window,

I couldn't explain if you asked me too, why I felt this pull, this urge to see her..

But I couldn't run anymore,

I had just gotten back from a solo ambu mission, and found myself wandering Kohona's streets deep in thought, and when I looked up, I found myself staring at the tall gates of the Hyuuga compound.. On a whim I jumped over the gates, avoiding the pathetic guards, what kind of ninja doesn't have the smarts to look up or down? Let alne fall asleep on the job.. It was easy once I got across the wall to figure out what balcony was her room, it was the only one with flowers on the railing, I jumped on to it, and peered through the window, and saw her sitting on her bed, with a book in her lap.. And slowly she stood and I saw the bruises on her legs and arms.. It made my chest tighten painfully..

I watched as she picked a forget me not from a vase near the window sill, my heart lurched when I saw the tears sliding down her cheek's, I jumped off the balcony as she opened the door's, and jumped off herself,

I followed her, driven by curiousity, and this sudden urge to protect her.

As I trailed her in the shadow's I realized where she was headed,

The cemetary.

She walked towards a tree near the gate and knelt in front of the stone, It was a beautiful night, but I hardly payed it any head, after all how could you say the moon was beautiful in her pressence? She looked like an angel, Luminicant and elegant..

" I miss you Ookaa-san, I brought you a flower, I know how much you like them.. I wish I could hear your voice.." I froze when I heard her begin to talk to the headstone..

And I slowly released a breath I didn't know I was holding in,

" I love him Okaa-san.."

I almost didn't hear her whisper , almost blocked by the strange plink plink of something on stone..

Before I realized that, was the sound of her tears, my chest tightened painfully as I waiated for her to speak once more..

" I don't know why Okaa-san.. " She hesitated for a moment, I could hear her take a sharp breath. " I don't know anything really about him, other than what the villager's say, and I know how you told me rumors are based on half truths, so for all I know.." She trailed off as she began to cry harder.. " None, or all of it could be true.."  
I felt the unfamiliar warmth of a tear sliding down my cheek, it had been so long since I had showed any emotion.. I smiled softly as I turned my head to stare at the full moon, but she was worth it , so it seemed..

" Itachi?"

The sound of my name coming from her lips was enough to break my revery, I spun on my heal's to face her, cursing inwardly that I had been so careless.. That I had been caught by a little girl.

" Angel."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at me , as if trying to articulate something, she sighed brokenly, " Never mind, I apologize for wasting your time." She murmured as she turned around, trembling with each word, she was about to run when I grabbed her wrist.

" No.." I pleaded, " Let me explain."

" Why !" She hissed, " Tell me why you deserve such a chance!"

" You love me.." I breathed, the word's felt foreign on my tongue,

" Anyone can make a mistake.."

I flinched " I'm not going to run.."

The silence was painful as I watched her slowly relax.. She turned around, the moon light gave a eerie radiance to her sad features..

" Time, give me time, and I can prove it.."

She nodded slowly, " Yes time," she agreed.. She smiled weakly , " For you I suppose.. I can risk the heartache.."

Her word's caused me a pain, I didn't, couldn't comprehend, but from that night, I tried to be that picture in her head, her prince, I tried to be what she deserved..

Though I already knew it was a vain attempt.

**Authors Note: I feel guilty that this chapters short, anywaya I hope you like it Fay.**


	4. The arrangement

A week rolled by so quickly after that night, and despite my efforts I grew more attached to Hinata, and found myself in her company every moment I could spare.

I rolled out of bed with a groan, I was to have tea with my father this morning, last night I had came back from an Ambu mission, I would have to ask Hinata for more of her salve's.

When I saw my father smug look as I walked into his study I knew he was planning something , so I tensed in my seat.

" Oto-san"

"Itachi," His father pursed his lips in thought " I'm sure your aware that you will be of age soon."

I raised an eyebrow " That is what this about? You expect me to find a wife _now?_"

Fugaku snorted " Of course not."

I frowned.. That look never meant anything good.

" I picked one for you, many clans have stepped forward and offered their daughters hand's in marraige." Fugaku sipped his tea casually " I accepted Hiashi-sama's proposal, I want you to wed Hinata, the clan Heiress."

I growled lowly " No!."

" What?'' Fugaku asked warningly

I glared at the coward of a man " How could you expect me to crush every dream that girl has _ever_ had? She lives and breathes and trains until her bone's break so she can take over her clan proudly and you expect me to do this?" I struggled against the urge to hit him " I will not ! I will not take her choice from her, if you try to force this I _will _gladly leave the clan."  
I hissed, each word laced with venom, I stood angrily. " I will **_not_** let you control me, nor will I let you use me to take your pathetic vengeance for you, you stupid self centered conceded old fool!"

I took a breath, and my rage turned to disgust when I saw the look on his face, " Don't look so surprised father, if you _had_ wanted it to be a secret, you shouldn't have sent my best friend to spy on me, you think I won't recognize his chakra after I practically grew up with him?" Before he could deny anything I stormed down the stairs to the kitchen.

Where Ookasan glanced at me concerned, " What's wrong?.."

I took a deep breath before looking at her again, " He wants me to marry Hinata."

Ookasan smiled slightly , " Isn't that good? You love her, weren't you hoping too?.."

I laughed frustratedly, " If I marry another Heir she becomes part of our clan,her biggest dream involves her taking over **_her_** clan."

Mikito nodded, " Ahh I see.."

I bit my lip worriedly something I had not done openly in years, " What do I do?"

Mikito smiled softly " Go to her, you truely deserve happiness Itachi , but I know you .. Give her the choice, and I pray for your sake that she says yes."

I smiled geniunely " Arigato Ookasan."

She laughed heartily " Go"

When I finally found Hinata later that day, she was talking to a guardsman cheerfully giving him a basket of food.

She had an air of innocence around her, the guardsman noticed me right away but smiled when he noticed that she had not.

I leaned forward and kissed her cheek from behind causing her to jump.

" Hinata-sama perhaps we shall continue another time seeing as you've a visitor."the guard said smiling at the couple mischieveously

Hinata nodded still blushing furiously.

She turned around and threw her arms around my neck, I breathed in her smell, a mix of berries and vanilla. [ SORRY I've become addicted to that smell from Bath and bodyworks it smells really good...] " I've missed you." She murmured as she pulled away , smiling happily.

I nodded weakly " Hinata I have to talk to you.. "

Hinata grinned " the marrage proposal yes?"  
I paled " how did you know?"

She laughed before grabbing my hand and started pulling me towards the market " I'm not stupid, and no I don't mind it either, that is.. If your sure your ok with it."

For the first time that day I felt truely at peace.

**Author Note: Sorry I havent updated in a long time my internets been broken, Im sorry , ITs short I know but its neccessary what I'm going to do next. I promise next time I won't wait so long...**

Now go bug Darth Taisha XD


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE!  
I've been trying to... Go back to normal after a break up and I just got a new computer, todays my little bro's birthday but I should have a new chapter up for every story but the discontinued : on either monday tuesday or wednesday or I might add a couple new chapters on each of these days anyway thank you guys so much for you patience!

~ Iris


End file.
